Sublime
by Angela-MG
Summary: Este OS participó del concurso "Sigue el OS" organizado por la página de FB de Cristy1994 y es la continuación de "Duda y Certeza"


El olvido es la acción voluntaria de dejar de recordar. Normalmente dejamos de recordar momentos malos que pasamos, personas que no nos agradaron o información que consideramos inútil.

Pero, ¿qué se hace cuando te obligan a olvidar?

Cuando desperté en esa habitación de hotel aturdida y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, lo primero que sentí fue una sensación de vacío, de soledad...

Sabía que mi nombre era Hermione Granger, sabía que era una bruja hija de muggles. Recordaba cada momento de mi niñez, a mis padres, cuando mi carta de ingreso a Hogwarts llegó. Cada momento en el colegio, con mis amigos Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville...

Sin embargo, había algo o alguien que me faltaba.

¿Quién o qué era? No lo sabía, por más que me esforzaba en tratar de recordar no podía. Era como una niebla densa que no deja ver ni por donde vas, era una oscuridad total, como el cielo en una noche sin estrellas.

Al ser considerada heroína de guerra en San Mungo tuve los mejores medimagos a mi disposición para ser tratada y el Ministro de Magia encomendó a los mejores aurores para dar con quien me había lanzado el obliviate.

Mis días y mis noches en esa habitación de hospital fueron las peores pues me trataban como una incapacitada. No podía salir, no podía ver a nadie y las noches no eran mejores.

En mis sueños se presentaban un par de ojos grises, eran como dos luceros que me guiaban por ese sendero de piedra, eran la luz en toda esa oscuridad. Al despertar me preguntaba, ¿a quién pertenecían esos ojos? ¿era alguien que yo conocía?

Cada día que pasaba sentía que la niebla era más y más densa. Los medimagos no me ayudaban en absolutamente nada, me sentía una prisionera en esa habitación.

— Hola Hermy— abrí mis ojos y me tope con un par de ojos azules como el cielo.

— ¿Luna? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté un poco sorprendida— tengo entendido que no se me permiten visitas— dije enfadada, ella se aproximó a mí y tomó asiento en un lado de la cama.

— Ahora si puedes recibir visitas, Harry hizo valer su papel como el salvador del mundo mágico y le exigió al Ministro que nos dejaran verte.

Yo lo único que pude hacer fue lanzarme a los brazos de mi amiga y lloré como nunca lo había hecho. Con ella era tan fácil sacar tus sentimientos, fue como quitar un peso de mis hombros al desahogarme.

— Tranquila Hermy, todo estará bien, yo sé que tus recuerdos volverán cuando menos lo pienses— así era Luna tan optimista y reconfortante.

— Es lo que más deseo porque sé que hay algo importante que me falta, lo siento en mi corazón, en mi cuerpo— dije cuando el llanto pasó.

Desde ese día Luna me visitaba todas las tardes. Ella fue como una lucecita en ese sendero de oscuridad en el que mi mente estaba. Gracias a ella la niebla iba disipando.

Y poco a poco ese par de ojos grises tuvieron un rostro: piel pálida, unos labios que yo probé muchas veces, un cabello rubio que me encantaba despeinar al acariciarlo...

Fue como encender una luz, fue como encontrar esa pieza del rompecabezas que faltaba, fue como el sol después de una tormenta...

Así llegaron mis recuerdos, uno a uno. Cada momento feliz o triste, cada beso, cada caricia y cada te amo que salió de su boca.

Draco Malfoy, fue quien me lanzó el obliviate.

_Fue para protegerte..._ Susurraba su voz en mis sueños.

Cuando recibí el alta, me mudé a un departamento en Londres muggle y comencé la ardua tarea de buscar al rubio oxigenado que era mi novio, y como siempre Luna fue la única que me ayudó pues era la única que se dió cuenta de mi relación con el Slytherin, todos la tachan de loca pero Luna se da cuenta de cosas que otros no vemos.

Harry fue un poco comprensivo cuando le conté todo y Ron pues él fue un imbécil como siempre.

— ¿Cómo es posible que te metieras con ese mortífago?— vocifero el pelirrojo.

— Ron aquí estoy por favor podrías no gritar— puse los ojos en blanco— no tienes derecho a reclamar nada de lo que hice con él, me enamoré y él me demostró que detrás de su máscara de frialdad e indiferencia, es una persona con sentimientos.

— ¿Una persona con sentimientos? Eso es lo que él quiere tú creas— dijo con desprecio— y si en verdad te ama como dices, ¿dónde diablos está o por qué te hechizo para que lo olvidarás?— me dió la espalda, estaba realmente furioso.

— Tú no lo conoces como yo lo llegué a conocer y si me hechizo sus razones tuvo y cuando lo encuentre me las dará a mí que fui la afectada— termine y salí de la Madriguera hacia mi departamento.

Yo también me preguntaba porqué me hizo olvidarlo, porqué quiso que olvidará este amor que le tengo, todos los momentos que pasamos juntos...

Maldito egoísta, cuando lo tenga de frente le lanzare un crucio por idiota. Una lechuza picoteo la ventana y me dirigí a abrirla, el ave entró, tomé el pergamino y salió volando de nuevo por donde había entrado.

**Hola Hermy, tú querido Draco ya dió señales de vida, está en una casa a las afueras de Irlanda al parecer es propiedad de la familia Black.**

**Theodore te llevará hasta la ubicación exacta. Ven a mi casa aquí está esperando para llevarte.**

**L.L.**

*** * * * ***

La brisa golpeó mi cara y trastabille un poco cuando aparecimos en el lugar donde Draco se encontraba.

— Este sendero de piedra te llevará a la propiedad— indicó Theodore Nott amigo del rubio y novio de mi amiga Luna.

— Gracias Theo, tú y Luna han sido de mucha ayuda en esta situación— agradecí— en cuanto pueda me comunicó con ustedes— me despedí y emprendí mi camino.

Cada paso que daba me llevaba hacia él, mi corazón latía fuerte y árboles a mi alrededor mecian sus hojas al compás del viento.

¿Cómo reaccionara al verme? ¿Él estará bien? Ansiaba verlo, abrazarlo y besarlo como si fuera la primera vez... Y hechizarlo para hacerlo pagar por lo que me hizo.

A unos cuantos pasos divise un gran portón color negro con el emblema de la familia Black. ¿Cómo iba a entrar? Andrómeda me proporcionó la contraseña para ingresar, ella se tomó con mucha alegría la noticia de que su sobrino hubiera aparecido y que yo fuera su novia.

Dije la contraseña e ingrese a la propiedad, era una mansión pequeña comparada con la mansión Malfoy, de dos pisos y color café con blanco. Un hermoso jardín con una fuente de mármol blanco y unos rosales adornaban la parte delantera de la mansión.

— ¿Hermione?— preguntó una voz que yo conocía. Me quedé paralizada sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

¡Extrañe tanto su voz!

Con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos comenzó a caminar hacia donde me había quedado, inmóvil, como si tal me hubieran lanzado un petrificus totalus

En ese momento sentí el corazón latir aún más fuerte y mi cuerpo completo tembló expectante y nervioso. Que tonta me comportó al tenerlo de frente.

— Hola Draco— hablé titubeante y su sorpresa fue mayor al escuchar su nombre en mi boca— al parecer no esperabas verme.

— Pues siendo sincero no, no esperaba verte, ¿qué haces aquí?— preguntó un poco cortante. Me crucé de brazos y lo ví desafiante.

— Aquí la que hace las preguntas soy yo— comencé y no pararía hasta reclamarle el porqué de su actuar— ¿por qué utilizaste un obliviate en mí? ¿cuál era el propósito?— se tenso y en ese momento se dió cuenta que mis recuerdos de la relación que llevaba con él a escondidas habían vuelto.

— Lo hice para protegerte— bufé— los mortífagos que aún quedaban me buscaban por retirarme de la batalla, además por lo que hice tenía un pase directo a Azkaban— dijo en tono molesto y obvio.

Estaba conciente que sus razones eran válidas pero no iba a darle el gusto de saber que estaba de acuerdo con lo que hizo, ¡no señor!

— Claro y como siempre tomas decisiones por mí— dije enojada y caminando hacia donde él estaba— no tenías derecho a hechizarme y hacer que mis recuerdos sobre nosotros desaparecieran— continúe molesta y apuntandolo con un dedo.

Se cruzó de brazos molesto y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Estábamos a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

El silencio nos envolvió. Me sentía molesta por lo que había hecho, sí, pero tenerlo frente a mí, poder apreciar su hermoso y tonificado cuerpo, sus ojos... Esos ojos que aún en la niebla de mi mente se presentaban para guiarme hacia la luz de mis recuerdos.

Les dije que quería lanzarle un crucio... Pues en este momento sólo quiero abrazarlo, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, que mis fosas nasales se impregnen con su aroma, que mis dedos recorran su piel pálida y suave, que mis labios prueben los suyos en un beso como sólo él me sabe dar...

Nuestras miradas se conectaron, gris contra marrón. Ambos éramos tercos, sin embargo, su mirada me escaneo completa, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando y lo que estaba sintiendo.

Cuando me di cuenta sus brazos me rodearon en un abrazo necesitado y anhelado. Podía escuchar el latir frenético de su corazón.

— Fue para protegerte— susurró— no podría imaginar una vida donde no estás tú, si me olvidabas podría seguir viéndote en la distancia pero viva.

Y me aferro más a él, yo tampoco podría vivir sin él en mi vida.

— Fue una decisión difícil de tomar, verte con lágrimas en los ojos y saber que con un movimiento de varita y todo se perdería, maldición Hermione, te iba a perder, ¿sabes como me he sentido todo este tiempo?— dijo en tono desesperado. Me aparto un poco y observó mi rostro, acarició mis labios, se fue acercando a mí hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron en un roce que me hizo temblar.

Fue un beso de amor, de necesidad, de pasión contenida... Probé agua después de caminar por un desierto, por fin encontraba lo que tanto había buscado...

Fue un momento tan _sublime..._


End file.
